Jellyfish Chime
by Nagito's Waifu
Summary: Spring break, Tetsuya enjoyed laying in a peaceful moment while Ryou could do without the demon who wanted his soul. Happiness like these days were worthwhile yet there still remain unsaid things. Displeasing things. [One-shot][post-winter cup, pre-second year] [awkward ending is pretty damn awkward] [Also I hate spacing bullshit. Don't take away where i wanna space.]


Swaying overhead a passing breeze rang the jellyfish wind chime. Rolling his head on top two smooth thighs, whose hand pulled back and scratch the roots of his, somewhat overgrown, teal hair. Rumbling embedded his throat through pure satisfaction embracing those well circular motion fingertips messaging his scalp, cheeks touching the skin beyond black short's hems. Their second year wasn't far behind, they enjoyed the end of March, graduating with decent votes respectively. A simple paradise just to rest with practice discontinued for the break between school years, he enjoyed a small moment with his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend..._ That sound alone flutter his heart, lips curved listening to Ryou humming above him.

The winter cup ended in Seirin's victory. His oldest, and once closest, friend came to support him remedying in turn a broken friendship. Memories replayed, Shigehiro's chuckles echoed, stating their friendship had never been broken to begin with. Even though the event itself still weighed heavily on both of them. Weeks passed, gaining enough confidence he'd venture to Touhou and ask out, plain and simple, if Sakurai would give him a chance; if he even swung that way.

It wasn't as reciprocated like he'd wished, nevertheless, the brunet agreed.

Acting more out of fear than genuine sentiment. Only to piss off his manager. Days later he started shuddering goosebump, whenever mentioning Satsuki's harsh regimen in his presences, as though reliving war flashbacks.

Two months. It took two months getting pass their awkward phase. Enjoying these plain lackluster days. Fights didn't occur often apart from irritating one another, proclaimed as "The Little Boyfriend" – more annoyingly "Midget" – for a nickname, or him wanting to buy cute little outfits for Tetsuya Two compromising Ryou's ink allowance which would have to wait another day; there remain an underlying argument – their forgotten kettle on a kitchen stove, its incessant whistling falling upon unwilling ears.

The irony just left a bitter taste so they avoided the topic to considerable lengths.

When his eyes opened, lifting up a heavy head and blurred vision, gazing beyond the horizon orange hues shaded those once blue skies alongside the setting sun. A soft snoring sounded behind him, Ryou's back laid against the patio, his chest vibrating as it raised and fell. He wasn't the only one falling asleep, sniffling a small snort broke out a small smile watching the brunet bask a peaceful moment.

Drifting beyond their nestling spot his grandmother made small steps towards the next room.

Calling her "Granny, is it okay if Ryou-kun stayed for dinner?" His body shadowed over his lover.

"I don't see why not, but it be best to advise his parents beforehand." Muffle footsteps padded against the carpet floor in the living room to their right. Ringing, the hanging piece of paper fluttered among the metal bells, twilight soon overlapped the warm atmosphere and beckoned another cool breeze.

"Okay—." He affirming out loud, smiling down at his sleepy lover.

Crawling closer beside the brunet's chest, Tetsuya's index trace down the side of Ryou's serene face descending it till the tip of his chin. Cupping that adorable soft cheek, leaning down and pecking a small kiss on his lover's forehead. Uninterrupted, those soft breathes continued memorizing his light blue eyes, enamored by the following repetitive movements; suppressing his cuddling needs, Tetsuya opened his flipphone and began calling the Sakurai residence. Passing a few pleasantries, Ryou's father wouldn't arrive until two for formal drinks, the mother approved her son's stay – though only if necessary, given their beyond platonic relationship – and finished up with a final goodbye.

He loved his family, he loved his friends and he, definitely, loved his boyfriend.

But everybody acted like no matter what outcome, his interest in men would vanish.

He wasn't bisexual like Ryou, he sure as hell wasn't a Onee like Reo-nee – not that he had anything against the man – and their mindset truly pissed him off. You can date whoever you want as long as you get married and have kids. Truly a sphere of acceptance, he thinks sarcasm leaking out at every corner. Though Kagami's American horror stories make him glad to be in Japan, to be beaten with an inch of his life simply because he had no intent of touching a girl in such a way he did with men.

Shutting the cellphone close and shuffling it into his shorts. Lifting his freed hand, extending its index finger between the sleeping boy's eyes, playing around with his brown strands of hair.

Tetsuya Two panted happily, his tail bobbing left and right, wearing a miniature small orange gingham shirt; nearly a year and half old, Two had grown a few centimeters since then and, almost, reached people's thighs.

Weathered in smiles, blue eyes reflected back at him in unconditional love.

"Do you want to eat, boy? Do you?" Unable to restrain cooing over his beloved pet that parents barely allowed him to keep. Yelping, the dog admitted his sole reasons coming here, drool dripping from the corners of its muzzle, a lazy tongue hanged between its sharp jaws.

"Eewww—ww." Groaned as a large droplet fell against the side of his nose. Batting his eyes open, wiping away the saliva, Ryou's jaw clenched, brows furrowed and bemoaned his regret. "Eweeww—eww. The bathroom! I need to go to the bathroom."

Getting onto his feet, the taller one hurriedly padded his sandals towards the left, out of sight he followed up with a routinely scream. Tetsuya's brow twitched, disgruntle by the fact he could replay the motion of his mother being called a "monster". His mother was beautiful; it was Ryou's own fault if he didn't notice her. Yet no matter what disdain he held, telling his father would be last resort as the man would pummeled his poor demure, stuttering – somewhat chagrin – boyfriend. Because nobody spoke badly about his family or friends. Kuroko glanced at the heavens, pondering whether to thank the gods – again – his mother was laid back and playful, taking Ryou's insulting words like jokes.

His head lowered, observing two small feet hovering above their small well-kept garden.

Testuya Two licked at his cheek, hot air smothered his lungs, deciding it was the best time to feed Seirin's mascot he climbed onto his feet. Testuya Two's tail wagged in accelerated force, almost skipping as he followed him down the halls from the living room to behind the counter enclosing the kitchen. Only one person could cook, clean or do anything. He wasn't kidding when he told people his house was small.

Visitors were usually unwelcome, especially consider how giant some players were.

Ryou stature wasn't worrisome, just a bit more taller than Akashi with a similar built. More lanky, but he wasn't complaining. Testuya enjoyed feeling his back pressed against his lover's soft stomach and chest, warm long arms holding his side – though sometimes slapping him as he slept like a log and shuffled far too much to actual spoon throughout the whole day or night, luckily if both – and that chin nestling on his teal bedhead hair.

Placing down newly filled bowl of water "Here you go, Two."

Turning away, kneeling down opening the cabinets below, shuffling between bags and detergents fingers press and tugged out a well closed sack of dog food; sliding doors clattered, hearing his mother nimble steps while TV noises filled the background, his family immersing themselves in the latest trends and newest tragedies. Only when his father was around, a laid back attitude alongside a rigid regimen, using the television around mealtime became prohibited. Nobody complain, their family was content with quietness apart grandmother, who usually initiated using it. Leaving a hearty amount of kibbles inside Tetsuya Two bowl, he scurried outside the cramp kitchen and place the bowls outside the counter walls.

Like clockwork, his mother passed him by, turning on the faucet and lighting the gas stoves, preparing the meal to be on the table by seven-thirty.

"Ah, hello Kuroko-obaasan." Ryou nodded politely before crisscrossing his legs underneath their low table.

Biting into the rice cookie, her head turned followed a subdue smile realizing her sitting neighbor. Guffawing, although muffling it as best she could, Grandmother wavered her hand – completely shrugging off the formality – and said "No need, you're a sweet boy. Hana-chan, or -san if it's really necessary, works just fine. It's very rare Tetsuya brings friends over."

Sitting between them, Testuya frowned but remain silent over the routine.

Nodding, affirming a hum, Ryou smile cringed uncertain on how to reference the other.

"Oh, Tetsuya... please stop making such a dejectful face." Grandmother chided, shaking her head before redirecting her attention back to the television. Ryou came off baffled staring at him wide eyed, apparently his poker face hadn't broken to normal men, but his family read his moods better than most people at school.

"He more special than a friend." Grumbling under his breath.

"An Onee in my family, hmmm?" He was not – in fact – an effeminate man. His preference wasn't his totality as a person. His mother didn't particularly care, she tolerated it, his father hadn't said anything on the matter, he avoided the topic wholeheartedly, and grandmother tolerated it, but obviously against it. His family were kind and respecting to a certain degree. They didn't speak of unpleasant things such as this but remain blunt when a crises struck, be it better or for worse. "Finding a job won't be easy if you come out front like that. But, I suppose you'll understand in time."

Heaving a sigh, he glanced at the obviously awkward and tensed boyfriend, biting his lower lip and glued his eyes on the TV.

He was going to get stomach ulcers, if he continued like that.

"Does anybody want some tea?" Tetsuya offered, breaking the unwelcoming atmosphere and an excuse to leave his recently irritated grandmother.

Interjecting, between chopping vegetables and stirring pots, his mother reprimand "Absolutely not! The stove in completely filled, Tetsuya. You know that. Please wait for after dinner. Water is always welcomed."

"Some Ginseng would do that boy some good tho', Rika." Calling back never taking her eyes off the broadcast.

"We have some medicine, if you need it, Sakurai-kun!"

"I'm-m-m so-sorry! I'm so sorry!" He couldn't differentiate if Ryou reverted back to his self-blaming persona or was acting – insultingly – out of fear towards his mother. The former twinge his heart and the latter simply pissed him off. Listening in mild annoyance, he cupped his cheek observing 7 News explaining the recent harassment in their locale parks, watching his grandmother pat the brunet's head like a dog. "I don't need anything, anything at all! I'm sorry for causing mishap."

"Such a sweet boy..."

Suppressing his feeble whimpering, Tetsuya eyed those lips thinning, Ryou hadn't a clue what to do with himself and silence remain vital. Things weren't always this awkward, but he had made a scene, without a doubt followed an issue; which boiled and steamed, rattling the lid on a sealed pot full of inconsistencies. His family enjoyed his 'friend's' presences. Which came with several pros, considering he wanted to experiment more with his body, or the fact they could talk for days about absolutely nothing.

His mother voice called, seven-fifteen like clockwork, telling him to prepare the table – followed by having to shrug off his worrisome boyfriend, who insisted on helping – spreading out their cushions, making room for his father, he added another portable table and two portable wooden trays for the extra food.

"Wow, Kuroko-san! This meal is wonderful."

The brunet clapped his hands together, chopsticks ready to go between his fingers, awing the beautiful traditional Japanese meal. A beautiful array between soups and vegetables, the main plates being pork cutlets draped in soy sauce, the air waffled of savory smell originating from their mushroom and tofu, miso based, soup; rising his once tensed shoulders, Ryou controlled his impulses to dig in. Testuya snorted, containing his laughter regarding his overjoy puppy, hearing Two barking in the background being equally amused. Overjoy by seeing the brunet stop yelling monster non-stop and speaking to his mother like an actual human being.

'It shouldn't be such a goddamn rarity.' Clicking his tongue, Tetsuya proceeded ironing down his negative emotions.

"Oh, you jest. Unlike this no good son of mine." Lighthearted words turned his head towards his giggling mother, overgrown azure bangs were pulled back behind her shoulder, speaking in a immoderate sweet manner. "You know how to cook and I'm grateful you've taken care of his sweet tooth."

'You hurt me so...' Pitying himself for nobody seem to care.

"Ah..." Loss for words, Ryou cheeks redden, eyes flickered and blinked darting all over. "It's nothing really, I'm grateful somebody likes my food."

"He tells me everybody loves your food, Sakurai-kun."

Grandmother took the padded rice bowl placing it to the side. Following suit, Tetsuya grabbed some side dishes of pickled vegetables together with cabbage and celery salad, unwilling taking a bit of natto, preparing to feast this very moment – if only father would arrive yet. His nose wrinkled, scrunching at the unpleasant odor. The Adam apple rose and fell, Ryou simply eyed the food, gulping his own drool.

Puffing his chest, a sense of pride swelled up, the praises spoken of finally gain well-deserved recognition, just made his day, despite having done none of the actual work.

Swallowing down the hunger, Ryou responded, stumbling and stuttering. "It isn't that particularly special or crafted. Testuya-kun has simple taste and anybody can buy vanilla extract or powder. The hardest dish I reproduce was vanilla yogurt bites, I tried making a pie." Whimpering followed, those round eyes shone an overbearing light ready to overlap his whole existence, clutching his chest Tetsuya avoided looking at overly sweet sight ready to amputate his foot. Sniffing up, failing acting in a subdue manner, Ryou pressed on "I burnt it to a crisp."

"Well it only shows you're learning, doesn't it? Baking and cooking can be quite two different arts but feel proud of the mistakes that will help onward. Rome wasn't built in a day, you know." Swinging her finger, adoring her newest addition to the family, they waited another five minutes.

"It appears, Harukito won't be eating with us."

Grandmother broke the silence, his mother sighed shaking her head and holding back their weekly feud around a guest. Eating without his father was a rare occurrence, if any.

Holding his chopsticks ready in hand, eyeing the wife's final decision, Ryou eagerness wasn't lost on anybody and wasting food was always a tragedy as eating a cold meal wasn't beneath their family – except grandmother, who ate however she pleased.

But having a guest weighed heavily and his grandmother coil air made him raise a brown, unnoticed by their guest.

His mother eyes narrowed, cupping her face and heaving another sigh, surrendered.

"Okay, okay... you all eat, I will call Haru to see what happen."

* * *

The clattering of plates, the enjoyment of the television comedians speaking and holding his boyfriend's hand from time to time. His relative remain relatively calm, though grandmother couldn't help poking the bear which brought out some of mother's scariest faces, and it all flew by without Ryou noticing a thing. Were their expression so hard to read? They weren't trying to preserve their usually over the top politeness similarly to other guest. His father wouldn't be home tonight, taking the whole night in finishing some documents; Tetsuya found the timing uncanny but kept his mouth shut.

Excused to their rooms, Tetsuya may have said Sakurai's mother remain unperturbed and Ryou could stay the night, if he'd wished.

Not that him leaving early would of made a difference.

Ryou closed the door behind him inside his compact room; cramped with four tall standing book shelves, a small desk, a closet and his futon. Basketball posters were pinned around and a few pictures regarding his school years and old friends were framed and hanging on the white colored walls. Barely any manga, apart the stack of accumulating mangas, brought by the artist, underneath his desk.

Tetsuya Two sat between the brunet's legs, slender fingers wrapped around the husky fluff ball, chuckling softer than any passing breeze; planting himself across the two bundles of fun, beaming at their latest antics.

Two received way too much attention for his liking, however, pressing his back against the wall, indulging in Ryou's incoherent rambling and Two's 'boofing' barks in response, Tetsuya didn't want spring break's inevitable conclusion. Conflicting against his main desire continuing his favorite sport and return to painful training. To shine his own powerful light on the court was his main objective after all. Even if he becomes a bench warmer, he wanted to play professionally one day. To which Ryou...

"You should be more supportive, Ryou-kun." He stated despondent, hinting at the concealed ire.

Glancing away from blues to lighter ones, Ryou raised a brow, scoffing a held back chuckle. "I'll be supportive of realistic ideas and dreams. You'd be a great teacher, anyway."

"It's an alternative job if my legs or hand gets injured. Not my goal."

"I like my hobby but it isn't going to come to fruition simply because."

"Not with an attitude like that." It went unsaid that the necessary practice makes perfect. Ryou and him practice beyond their capabilities and their funding. Though Ryou's more costly than his. Poking a hole in his juice box, sipping it allowing his eyes to wander, reflecting his bemused lover. "I—."

"Mom will be mad, if I'm not home." Ryou sighed, lashes fluttered as his pupils stared sideways upward. Another tone of defeatism, accepting things which were absolutely unforgivable.

His lids lowered, muttering without much spirit "Not like she'll care..."

Ryou returned his downcast gaze.

"... she's a bully after all."

Both of them were.

Snorting, swept his brown bangs, Ryou's face situated a fixed smile. "Well, it's better if she doesn't care, but unlike you, I'm not taking the risk."

"Let me at least take you home." Two's swaying tail slowed than halted, its perked ears began to shriveled, whining beguilingly, darting its eyes at the two humans around him. Sharing the same name their disappointment churned at his stomach.

"Why? I might make it before the last train stops. You don't need to worry."

"But I do... and I will... just stay here for the night. Grandmother doesn't mind you sleeping over." Twiddling his thumbs, faltering in finding something that rarely convince the other.

"We kiss for half and hour than I go, okay?" Releasing Tetsuya Two, Ryou slide beside him, pecking a small kiss on his cheek. Tetsuya could feel his ears getting red, tangling his digits between those left handed fingers, Ryou rubbing his thumb in circles against the back of his hand.

"Do you want some ginger? You might get stomach ulcers." His worries were expressed yet he wonder how his actual expression showed. Hoping his tone would reach his easily fooled lover. Laughter breathed into his mouth, Ryou deliberating shutting him up with a kiss, a welcome exchange if any. The other's free hand held his hip, rubbing a thumb against his hip, motioning it further down beneath his shorts. They wouldn't go too far, he wouldn't allow it; safety came first, if Midorima taught him anything.

They broke apart, panting Tetsuya, in a small daze, watch the arching figure loom over him, already settled between his legs, Ryou chortled "I'll be fine, I've suffered worse stress." Forcing their gazes to cross, saying rather calmly, slipping his thumb around his V-line. "I won't go too far, prude."

"It's normal not to want STDs, idiot." He breathed before being captured into another passionate kiss.

"I'm hurt you think such things about me."

"Because I don't know I worry. It's another thing if we're clean."

"It's still really annoying, Tetsuya."

Another typical feud, alongside roguish foreplay, half and hour passed without much disturbance. Unless you counted Tetsuya Two pouncing between them when grinding, which wasn't unexpected as it was moreso bothersome, ending Ryou dominate nature into a more apologetic mushroom.

Watching the scene, pressing his lips and leaving visible the discontent, practically framing it while seeing his boyfriend apologized about having annoyed his dog.

Ryou didn't have a phobia regarding dogs, yet the unspoken resemblance regarding Kagami was somewhat off-putting.

"Please stop considering my dog above me." Hoping his scrunch up face would reward him with something.

Ryou either faced the power of misdirection or literally didn't care.

Neither were inviting thoughts. But both were very common.

Awing the fluff ball of fur, Tetsuya swore hearing unneeded praises, and Two ate up everything the brunet had to offer. Getting up onto his feet, fixing his clothing, Ryou prepared to leave. Following suit, Tetsuya adjusted his own clothing and ready to accompany his boyfriend back to the station.

"Tetsuya-kun, there's no need for you to come with me." Gesturing him to relax inside his room. The irreplaceable warmth lit those large doe eyes, he couldn't stop himself tippytoeing up to kiss those soft moist lips, biting down and guiding his hand in griping those brown roots gaining a moan in response.

"Are you crazy! Your house has paper-thin walls!" Whispering in yelling tones, backing away from his devious grin.

Snickering, Tetsuya covered his mouth, swaying a bit, still bearing an energy rush for him to keep going.

Ryou's shoulders dropped, leaving a wordless gesture summing up his frustrated feelings.

"You're crazy, anyway you just stay here. I'm going home." Kissing the top of his forehead, huffing he crossed his arms, unhappy concerning the present situation. Tetsuya held back his growing worries, promising just at least "Let me walk you outside, at least. Okay?"

"Sure, sure. I'm a big boy, Tetsuya-kun."

Grandmother's television resounded through the walls, moonlight illuminated the balcony mother sat at filling out paperwork, and their steps padded and tapped the differently floored rooms. Unable overlooking the twinkling stars above them, usually rare than nights such as these, wondering if last weeks rain had actually cleaned their skies. Formally saying goodbyes Ryou bowed behind each relative, not many lifted their heads just simply giving affirmation noises. Exiting the front door, tempted putting on his own shoes while Ryou slipped on his penny loafers, silently waving goodbye listening to his boyfriend promising him to call him when he returned home.

Spring's night breeze brush his small bangs around, winter air lingered promising summer's heat wouldn't be reaching japan for quite a while.

Ryou's lanky back walked out the Kuroko's residence gate, his head leaned against the door frame, vague feelings and taxing distress overwhelming his weak average size body. Those possible outcomes, Ryou apologetic nature and realities harsh truth, tighten his already cold sweated chest.

"Tetsuya... come inside..." His mother called him back from those clouding thoughts.

Nodding, he returned, locking their door shut. His mother gentle look, an understanding look – despite not knowing a goddamn thing – sooth him, even if momentarily. Grandmother crackled at the newest skit, reminding him he wasn't truly alone. Caressing his cheek, mother reminded him about brushing his teeth and walking Tetsuya Two before heading out tomorrow, Grandmother commented here and there about random tidbits.

Normalcy resonated throughout their home, weeding out the negative thought quaking his body.

Shifting pressure from one right foot onto the left one, inhaling a single deep breath, he stated boldly "I'm going to make all of you acknowledge my relationship. Goodnight."

Whether his words were heard remain unknown, backtracking, shuffling a quick pace, to his room without glancing behind him where his mother or grandmother rested, holding in his breath and trying not to stumble. Laying right alongside where he placed his futon when unrolled, Two open muzzle welcome him back, comforting him after such a frightening action. Not that he'd ever admit it. He wasn't wrong or anything.

"Ryou's going to be okay, right?" Asking the dog.

Tetsuya Two barked, waving his tail, affirming he shouldn't worry.

"Yeah... he'll be okay and I'll see him tomorrow." Bobbing his head, cooling down his overheated head.

"It's time for bed, Two."

A bark responded.


End file.
